Ravenclaw's Best Chess Player
by JackiechuWuvU64
Summary: Jacqui Novae, an orphaned Wizard receives a letter from the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva Mcgonagall. A Harry Potter themed story for the Next Generation. Contains OCs and Canon Characters. May contain scary things that are scary.
1. Chapter 1 Magic

19 Years After Hogwarts Wizarding War - London Orphanage and Boarding School - 7:00 PM

The afternoon was gloomy and cold.

Sat in an old street in London was an old orphanage.

Living in the orphanage was a young eleven year old girl.

She was different among the other children.

She often dreamt of leaving the orphanage, and flying away to a place more beautiful.

It was mail day at the orphanage, which was also a boarding school.

Orphans didn't usually get mail, because of having no family to send it. But the girl was looked upon in astonishment by the others when her name was called.

"Jacqui Novae!" The teacher repeated.

Jacqui stepped up to her, and took the two envelopes.

One of the envelopes said, "Open second."

She sat down on her bed and opened the one that was meant to be open first.

The letter read:

To Jacqui Novae,

You have been chosen to become a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

To get your supplies, please go to Diagon Alley through

The Leaky Cauldron.

Books: A Beginners Guide To Magic, Beginners Transfiguration, Simple Defense Spells, and A Guide To Potion Brewing.

You will also need a wand, the most suggested Wand Maker is Ollivanders, but that is yours to decide.

You will need robes, which you can get from one of the tailors.

Students may also get an Owl, Cat or Toad to bring with them.

Lastly, school starts on the 1st of September, and the train Hogwarts Express will be boarded at eleven o'clock that morning, on Platform

9 &amp; 3/4.

Sincerely,

Head Master of

Hogwarts,

Minerva McGonagall

Jacqui's eyes widened.

The Leaky Cauldron was a pub she saw in the corner of one of the streets, that the adults kept saying was a Florist no one went inside.

It could've been a trick, but everything seemed so real, and Jacqui would do anything to get away from this wretched place.

Then she opened the second envelope.

Inside was a tiny sack that appeared empty and another letter.

It said:

Use this well.

Jacqui picked up the sack and put her hand inside.

It was like putting her hand into a huge endless pantry, it was so much bigger on the inside.

She reached further, and felt a cold hard object.

She grabbed it, and pulled it out.

It was a gold coin with a large 'G' on the front. On the back was what looked like a witch's hat.

She put her hand back in the sack, and felt many more coins inside.

This must've been foreign currency, for it wasn't any she had seen.

She looked around at the many other kids going to bed.

Then she packed her suitcase.

And the next day, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

The Leaky Cauldron - 10:00 AM

Inside the unusual and seemingly invisible pub were many unusual people.

There was a man stirring his tea by waving his finger in circles, and a woman holding a newspaper that seemed to have moving pictures.

The bartender was checking his stores as a wash cloth wiped the bar for him.

Chairs immediately moved onto the tables as people left.

The bartender turned back to the bar and noticed Jacqui, who was staring up at him with her huge grey eyes.

"Hello there," he said with a smile, "do you need something?"

"Yes... How do I get to Diagon Alley?" She asked, while trying to move her suitcase into her left hand to rest her right.

The bartender called for someone named Hannah, and the next moment a pretty blonde woman strode up to Jacqui.

"Hannah, this young witch doesn't know how to get to Diagon Alley!" The bartender laughed.

Hannah nodded and lead Jacqui out through the back door.

She pulled out an old wand from a pocket on her apron and tapped 3 bricks on the brick wall out the back.

The bricks moved, and the wall opened up, revealing a bustling street full of different people wearing large hats and long robes.

Hannah gently pushed Jacqui forward.

"Good luck," she said, then heading back inside.

Jacqui stepped forward into the street full of people.

She squeezed through, looking at the different shops and stalls.

She found herself inside a book shop called Flourish and Blots, and bought all the books she needed.

Plus a book called Famous Wizards. The book was set Newest to Oldest, and one of the newest was a boy called Harry Potter, who had survived a curse called the killing curse. He had then killed an evil wizard called Voldemort, or

You-Know-Who as most had called him. Jacqui found that the gold coins were called Galleons, which worked with the big 'G' on the front.

She left Flourish and Blots with her books somehow fitting in her suitcase.

Then she found a shop that sold robes, and bought her own set.

Then she found Ollivanders.

The man inside was so very old, his hair white and his face wrinkled and torn.

He looked down at Jacqui and smiled.

"Are you looking for a wand?" He asked.

Jacqui nodded.

The man smiled and turned, grabbing a box from the many boxes that covered the walls.

"What is your name young lady?" He asked, as he opened the box and passing Jacqui an unusual stick.

"I'm Jacqui Novae," she replied, swishing the stick.

The plant pot next to the windowsill exploded.

"No that's not the one," Ollivander tutted, taking the wand and grabbing another. "Mahogany wand 11 inches, with a dragon heartstring core," he said, passing the wand to Jacqui.

Jacqui waved the wand more gently, and felt a warm glow within her.

The room lit up for a few seconds, and then returned to its normal state.

"I see that is the one," Ollivander smiled.

Jacqui paid him for the wand and left the shop happily.

She still had coins left, so she decided to go buy herself a cat or an owl.

She wandered into Magical Menageries, which Ollivander said was a very nice place to buy a pet.

She wandered inside to find that is was filled with animals.

She was so interested by the strange animals that she didn't notice a blonde girl in front of her, and crashed, making the girl drop her coins.

"Sorry!" Jacqui gasped. She ran in front of the blonde girl and picked up all the coins and passed them to her.

"It's alright," the girl said, "what's your name friend?"

"It's Jacqui Novae, what's yours?"

"I'm Abbey Hyngur. What brings you here? If you stumbled in looking for an owl then we're both in the wrong place," the blonde girl replied with a laugh.

"I'm just looking-" Jacqui took notice of a cage in the back corner with a very small black cat, with white paws, chest, belly and a diagonal streak from his nose down to his chest.

Half of his nose was pink, the other half black. He had deep green eyes, and one seemed more amber then the other.

"He's adorable!" Abbey gasped, "You should get him!"

Jacqui nodded and turned to the saleswoman at the counter.

"How much are cats?" She asked.

"Nine Galleons dear."

"Can I have that one in the corner?" Jacqui asked, pointing at the black cat's cage.

"Yes," the saleswoman said.

Jacqui passed her nine coins, and took the cat's cage.

She left with Abbey to find the Owl Emporium.

"Abbey I'm stuck," she sighed.

"What is it?"

"I can't take this all back with me," Jacqui said, slapping her forehead.

"Why?"

"I live in an orphanage, if everyone sees me with a wand, a ton of books, a new uniform and a cat, I'll probably be slapped and asked to return everything."

Abbey laughed.

"You can stay with us! I'm sure mother wouldn't mind! She's just getting my books at Flourish and Blots," she said, putting her arm around Jacqui's shoulders.

"You can stay with us every summer, and we'll stay at school for Christmas."

Jacqui smiled, "Thanks Abbey, but I don't think that's-"

"Ooh look at that one! It's a Tawny is it?"

They bought the tawny owl and with their new things they went to Abbey's house to stay for the few weeks before school.


	3. Chapter 3 A Magic Household

The Hyngur House - 5:00 PM

The building was a one storey house with a small lounge room with a TV, a kitchen connected to a small table and a hallway that lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

The hallway from the door had a bedroom too.

The house in general looked quite normal, but inside the dishes were washing themselves, and Abbey's mother, a big lady with long curly hair went to stop them before they tried to wash the tap and stick it in the sink.

Abbey had two brothers.

Jacob, the eldest, had light brown hair like his mother's, while Abbey and Lucas, the middle son, had bright yellow hair.

"Jacob is in his last year at Hogwarts this year, and Lucas is in his third," Abbey explained.

"It's my first year," Jacqui said.

"That's the same for me," Abbey said happily.

"Let your cat out, he's wriggling like crazy."

Jacqui sat down on the couch and opened the cat's cage, and then her face was covered in fur, and it filled her mouth and nose.

She tried to pull the cat off of her face, but he was clinging on with his claws.

"I think he's hugging you," Abbey giggled.

Jacqui eventually got the cat off, and lay him on her lap.

"He's adorable! What's his name?" Abbey asked.

"I'll call him Bobby," Jacqui decided.

"Bobby the cat!"


	4. Chapter 4 Platform 9 & 34

Kings Cross Station - 10:45 AM

Alongside Abbey's family, Jacqui pushed her trolley to platform nine and ten, then looked up at Abbey's mother.

"Ok you first Jacob," she said.

Jacob pushed his trolley straight into the column between platform nine and ten.

Lucas followed.

Abbey looked over at Jacqui.

"Together?"

"Together."

They both ran into the column with their trolleys, and found themselves on a platform full of witches and wizards saying their goodbyes to their children.

Men dressed in special red uniforms packed trunks onto the train.

Jacqui and Abbey passed their luggage to one of the men, and entered.

Most of the carriages were already full, but they found one compartment with a single boy sitting alone, looking out the window.

"Excuse me, can we sit here?" Abbey asked the boy.

He turned to look at them, and smiled.

"I'm Sven Lasr, you can sit here," he said.

The two girls sat opposite Sven and introduced themselves.

Abbey noticed that Jacqui was still holding Bobby's cage.

"Why did you bring him?"

"I thought he might like to be let out to play with us," Jacqui replied.

"What's your cat's name?" Sven asked as the small cat was let out of his cage.

"Bobby!" Jacqui yelled in surprise as the cat leapt at her, and curled up on her lap, purring.

"Oh we're already out of the station!" Abbey exclaimed, looking out of the window.

"I didn't have enough money to get a pet, not even an owl..." Sven sighed.

Then an old woman pushing a trolley covered in sweets opened the compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"Hang on," Jacqui said, pulling two Galleons out of her sack.

"Ooh how about a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and three Chocolate Frogs?" Abbey suggested.

"Yeah that," Jacqui said happily, passing the woman the gold coins.

"Are they seriously every flavour?" Sven asked.

"Try for yourself!" Abbey laughed, passing a silver bean to Sven.

He popped it in his mouth, waited a second, then spat it out.

"Raw fish!"

"What are these?" Jacqui asked, picking up a small pentagonal box.

"That's a chocolate frog, be careful when opening it, the frog will try to escape!" Abbey warned.

Jacqui opened the box, and was taken by surprise when a frog made entirely of chocolate hopped out.

Bobby was quicker than the small beast, as he caught it with his claws and pulled it towards him to eat it.

Jacqui pulled the frog out of Bobby's reach and popped it in her mouth.

"Wow it's so tasty!" Jacqui hummed.

She looked at the inside of the box, at a card with a picture of a wizard.

He was quite thin and had black hair, a pair of circular glasses, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Jacqui pulled out the card and looked on the other side.

"Harry Potter," she read, "is a powerful wizard who survived the killing curse, and defeated the feared Lord Voldemort."

"It says more but, it's all words I don't know the meaning of," she sighed.

"You know," Abbey said, "Harry Potter's two sons are on this train right now."

That moment, a slightly older boy opened the compartment door.

"Get your robes on, we'll be arriving soon."


	5. Chapter 5 Hogwarts School

Hogsmeade Station - 6:30 PM

The train stopped, and students poured out.

Jacqui, Abbey and Sven hopped off, and followed the sound of a man calling: "First years with me!"

The man was extremely tall, and hair flowed out from every side of his face. His leather and fur coat had dead squirrels hanging from it.

He called for the first years again.

The man lead them to a lake that held many boats on its bank.

Students clambered onto the boats, with the huge man in a boat in front.

Jacqui looked out at the huge castle on the other side of the lake.

"It's amazing..." She sighed.

"I can't wait until the feast!" Abbey drooled.

"Watch how much you eat, and keep paddling!" Jacqui hissed.

They eventually reached the other side of the lake.

And then were lead inside.

They found themselves in a room with an old witch watching them.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, your Headmaster, I'd very much like to welcome you to Hogwarts, but it is time for the sorting.

The next room is the Great Hall, where you will be sorted and then join your respected tables," she explained.

She lead the students into the next room, which was absolutely humongous.

The tables were already filled with older students.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began calling names.

"Abbey Hyngur," she eventually called, and Jacqui pushed her friend up to the stool.

Abbey sat on the stool and placed a very old hat on her head.

"Your brothers are in Hufflepuff yes?" The hat asked.

"Yes."

"But you wish to be different, and perhaps more successful."

"...It's true."

"Then... Ravenclaw!" The hat announced.

The hat was taken off Abbey's head, and she joined a table to the far left.

"Sven Lasr!" McGonagall called.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shrieked.

"Jacqui Novae!"

Jacqui stepped up to the stool, and sat with the hat upon her head.

"Ahh an orphan yes? But so imaginative, and intelligent..." The hat said.

"Well then, Ravenclaw!"

Jacqui was delighted to be with Abbey, and ran down to the table to sit with her.

The table erupted with applause for her, and she was so full of delight, that she didn't hear Abbey hissing in her ear about a boy that had just been called to the stool.

"Look Jacqui! It's Albus Potter!"

Jacqui turned to look at the boy.

He had pale skin, black hair and green eyes.

"Who's-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded with applause, it sounded like a dormant volcano had suddenly erupted again, after swelling up for hundreds of years.

"As expected... Their entire blood line, or as far as I know, are Gryffindors..." Abbey sighed.

Jacqui slapped Abbey in the back of the head.

"Just think about what food we're gonna get," she hissed.

"Let the feast begin!" McGonagall yelled, as food appeared on the tables.

Jacqui grabbed two chicken wings, two baked potatoes, some lettuce from a salad, some carrot sticks and a third chicken wing to be sure.

After the feast, she felt bloated from all the food. Abbey was fine though, and said, "I could've easily had another chicken wing."

They were lead by a prefect to a tower to the west side, where they found the Ravenclaw common room.

"It's very nice here," Jacqui said.

Abbey and Jacqui, among other first year girls, were lead to their dormitory.

Inside were five four-poster beds.

Jacqui chose the one to the far left, and Abbey chose the one beside her.

With them were three other girls, Isabella Iona, Kattarina Waterson, and Lucia Padleap.

Jacqui found Bobby's cage and lifted it onto her bed.

"Who wants to meet my cat?"

She asked.

"Me!" All the girls squealed, but Abbey was loudest.


	6. Chapter 6 Wizards Chess

Charms Classroom – 9:00 AM

Their very first class was Charms with Professor Flitwick.

They learnt very basic spells such as 'Wingardium Leviosa' and 'Lumos'.

And spent ages trying to perfect them. Jacqui was having a bit of trouble with Wingardium Leviosa, her swishing and flicking was fine, but her tongue was twisted, so the pronunciation was difficult.

They then had Defence Against the Dark Arts, with a Professor called Dudran Daigr.

Professor Daigr was a middle-aged wizard, with big blue eyes like a cats.

His hair was red and messy, and he had a wide grin.

They learnt a few spells to reflect certain pixies and other small yet dark creatures, and wrote a lot of info in their textbooks.

The work was hard, but if you did well, Professor Daigr would pat you on the head and say, "Good work, we'll make a wizard(or witch) out of you yet!" Plus give your house five points.

They then had recess, which was a short break for a snack.

Jacqui gorged herself with fruit during recess.

Abbey was also rather fond of the fruit, mainly nectarines and mandarins or oranges.

Katty liked making her food into faces on her plate, and then eat it in a devilish matter.

Jacqui turned to Fit and Tiki, two older Ravenclaw boys who were sitting on her left.

"When do we have Transfiguration?" She asked.

"You first years have it next class, why?" Fit replied.

"I want to be really good at Transfiguration."

"Oh well we're very good at Transfiguration, Fit and I," Tiki said in a rather strange way.

"Please tell me a spell!" Jacqui begged.

"Transfiguration is hard, I don't recommend it," Tiki warned.

"Please!" Jacqui begged harder.

"We can tell you later, it's time for class," Fit sighed, leaving the table, and separating himself from his elder brother.

"Let's go," Abbey said, pulling Jacqui out of the great hall.

At the end of the day, Jacqui was carrying her books back to her common room, when she crashed into a sixth year. His robes had a green snake on the badge.

Jacqui shrank away from the Slytherin boy.

But he said simply, "Do you know how to play wizards chess?"


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome to the Club

Great Hall – 1:00 PM

"So, you crash into some random Slytherin, who randomly asks you if you can play wizards chess, and then he invites you to a club?" Abbey asked.

"Yes, I have my trial at Lunch tomorrow, I hope I get in!" Jacqui shivered.

"I reckon your lucky, a muggle-born witch that'll be the star of the wizard's chessboard!" Katty said in a very 'anchorman' voice, raising her hands up in the air and waving them across her imaginary scene.

"I'm not THAT good, I'm just good..." Jacqui sighed.

"Why are you good at chess anyway?" Abbey asked her.

"I used to play it, my chess teacher was one of the few members of staff who liked me. He was also my Art teacher!"

"It sounds like you actually liked being at that place," Lucia said, as she moved over to them.

"No I didn't, but there's always something about your old school you're going to end up talking about right?"

"Do you even know the difference between Chess and Wizards Chess?" Isabella asked, as she also joined them.

"No…"

"With Wizards Chess, you just tell the pieces what square to land on, and they'll destroy the enemy pieces for you!" Isabella cried, in a devilish voice.

"Creepy, much?" Abbey commented.


	8. Chapter 8 The Trials Begin

Great Hall – 12:45 PM

Jacqui sat down on at the Ravenclaw table to face a Fourth Year boy. The Slytherin Jacqui had met before stood next to the Fourth Year. A chess board was set out in front of them.

"I'm Ladle, but call me Leddy," the Fourth Year said.

"I'm Jacqui, nice to meet you."

"Choose your colour," he said, as he pointed at the white pieces and the black pieces.

"I choose the black pieces," Jacqui said.

The board turned, so the black pieces would be on Jacqui's side.

"Begin!" The Slytherin ordered.

The pieces zoomed all over the board as the two students yelled out their orders.

Leddy's bishop took one of Jacqui's bishops, then Jacqui's knights took Leddy's bishops in revenge.

One of Leddy's knights took a rook and a few pawns, but then Jacqui retaliated with one of her knights, and took two of his pawns and his other knight.

Leddy bore down her pawns as she devised a slow plan for taking the queen.

"Fork, or trick him into a similar to Forking situation…" Jacqui whispered to herself.

The pawn for her right remaining rook had been taken, so she ordered her rook to move forward.

Leddy tried to attack with his remaining knight.

Noticing the danger the rook was in, Jacqui moved it to the side, where it seemed to be a bad spot.

Leddy moved his knight to attack the queen, but Jacqui simply got one of her last pawns to take the knight.

Leddy let out his rooks and tried to all out attack Jacqui's pieces.

Jacqui shook her head and moved her rook in front of the king.

Leddy asked as he moved his rook to stop one of her pawns, "why not cover your queen?"

"Because it would stop this!"

Jacqui pointed at her queen and at Leddy's queen and then ordered her queen to take his.

A clear line had been made between the two queens, which Leddy hadn't noticed.

Leddy was about to ask his king to take the queen, but then Jacqui showed him that she had moved her rook to behind the queen, so he would be unable to do so.

He tried to move his king forward, but was blocked by one of his own pawns, and one of Jacqui's pawns.

"Checkmate!" Jacqui said.

The queen piece rose its tiny sword, and the king dropped his and exploded.

"Jacqui wins!" The Slytherin announced.

"You're in the club."


End file.
